


Pet Reality: Ep 1

by scaletal_remains



Category: Plain Reality
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Catboys, Claws, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, NSFW, Neko boys, Nya - Freeform, OOC, Out of Character, Plain Reality - Freeform, Smut, Very OOC, alleycats - Freeform, bad dialog, be ready for more, cat!guy, cat!meta, dick licking, geta, i might need some help, is there even rehab for this kinds thing?, just 4 plaindev, mininal scratching, neko, owo, pet reality, stray cats, they're called kittens but everyone is of age, this is ep 1, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains
Summary: Two catboys staying warm
Relationships: Geta - Relationship, Guy/Meta, Meta/Guy





	Pet Reality: Ep 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlainDev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PlainDev).



"Nya~ Guy-chan, I'm so coooold!" Meta whined, nudging his head against his neko friend. "And I'm so hungry, we've been living in this stinky stinky alley for way too long." He pouted, laying his ears flat and crossing his arms

Guy purred, rubbing his little kitten chest against Meta. 

Meta gasped obscenely, squishing Guy's cheeks between his toe beanies. "Oh Guy-kun, you're the best! Really! Youwu always know just what to do!~" He purred, wiggling his big little kitty tush in the air. 

Guy grinned proudly, showing off his tiny kitty boy fangs. He flashed his watery neko orbs that he knew Meta-chan just couldn't deny.

"B-BUT GUY-CHANNN!!! Its so cold… mmm.. okay, nya, but only cause you're my bestestest fwiend ever." Meta and guy started to wiggle out of their booty shorts and tight kitten crop tops. 

Once they were undressed Meta started to blush, his pink nose wiggling and abyss black furry tail swishing anxiously. Guy squirmed closer, purring and wiggling against Meta. 

Guy showed Meta his delectable peen, surrounded by fluffy, furry yellow hairs like it had been laid out on a golden platter just for Meta to slurp right up. Meta felt oh so special that Guy was doing this just for him!

"NYAAA!~ GUY YOU'RE SO GENEROUS UWU!!" Meta swooped down onto his front little kitten paws, his pert rear swinging in the air as he started eagerly lapping at his friends barbed pleasure stick. 

"Oh Guy-kun, it tastes just like my favorite fishy treats!" Meta mewled. "Mmmm, just the taste has my neko neko tummy feeling so full!" He licked and licked and licked with his red tongue, feeling more full than he has in weeks.

Guy squirmed under his tongue, wheezing cutely in bliss. Meta's scratchy tongue felt like loving sandpaper on his sensitive skin tube.

Guy scampered away from Meta's tongue. It didn't wanna be done yet, he still needed to warm him up just like he promised. 

Meta kneaded the concrete ground under him. "Guy~ you're so kawaiiiii!!! Warm me up pwease?" 

Guy nodded enthusiastically, mounting Meta from behind and digging his sharp claws into Meta's ribs. "Uwaaa! Guy, that hurties me!" Meta complained, wiggling his hips against his friend. Guy flicked his tongue out to lick the back of Meta's hair, soothing his feline pal. 

Guy started bouncing his hips forward against Meta until finally his spiked pen15 pushed into Meta's buttery soft chocolate donut. Meta yowled in pleasure, wiggling back against Guy. Guy purred and wheezed as he pushed his catty length deeper into his very best friend. 

They strays squirmed on the cold concrete floor together, Meta yowling and screeching happily while Guy pounded his dirty litter box as hard as he could.

"Oh Guy! Oh Guy! You were so right YOWWWWW!!!!! I FEEL SO WARM INSIDE!!" Meta screamed, clawing the ground and tangling his tail in with Guy's. "Please please pweeeaaase gimme your warm thick cummies Guy!! I need your cummies in me to fill me up!! Pwease Guy-chaaaaan!!!" 

Guy gave Meta just what he wanted, thrusting in hard and filling up his brown tunnels with thick delicious cat icing. Meta screeched and came at the exact same time before going limp under his furrever friend. 

Meta curled up, yawning and turning his head to groom Guy's face. Guy stayed pressed tight into him, purring and holding him close. For the first night it Meow knows how long, they were finally warm.


End file.
